Fallon deWinter
Character Profile Name Fallon deWinter Birth name Fallon Weaver Faction Rank Sith Knight Affiliation The Sith Imperium deWinter Family Weaver Family Aliases None Age Varies; 20-28 Species Human Height 5'3" Weight 118 lbs Eye Color Green/Brown Hair Color Brown Homeworld Coruscant Fiancé John Wright Children None yet Father Marcus Weaver Birth father Jonathan deWinter Mother Jezabel Weaver Siblings Brumhilda deWinter Arachne deWinter Merlin deWinter Jace deWinter Natalie deWinter Sarisya deWinter Amarant deWinter Paige deWinter Demetrius deWinter Masters Lucian Drakul Alita Velos Rylan Kordel Nessarose deWinter Apprentices Nessarose deWinter Fallon deWinter was born to Jezabel Weaver and Jonathan deWinter. Though Jonathan already had a previous reputation of raping women and fathering children, this was not the case with Jezabel, who willingly came to him, revealing for the first time to another individual that she was interested in things like that. But learning that she was pregnant, Jezabel confessed to being pregnant to her parents and accused Jonathan deWinter to raping her. Fallon grew up as the daughter as Jezabel and Marcus Weaver . She only learned the truth of her birth father after a fight with her mother since her behavior was apparently unacceptable. She has since then taken her birth name, met her siblings and cousins, and turned more to that family while she respect her mouth either to keep her sex life out of her mother's nose or house. In time, Fallon has become the member of the New Sith Empire and an apprentice to the Emperor Lucian Drakul himself. And she's began dating her childhood friend, John Wright. As time progressed, her Masters changed as did the Empire she was part of. Whle years have passed since then, Fallie as ascended to Knighthood, remained a member of the same Empire that has since theen become the Sith Imperium and is currently engaged to John Wright. The Two Families deWinter family The Matriach of this family is Shery deWinter, Fallon's aunt. Officially, it begins with her since they come from a family of Tatooine Slaves. There are three members of the first living generation - Shery, Jonathan and Alexander and nine in the second one, including Fallon. Like most of her brothers and sister, Fallon hasn't been a member of this family her entire life but joined additionally when she discovered the truth. She is considered a mud baby, as are all of Jonathan's children. The family itself has very unique rules, to Fallon at least. The female members of the family continue the last names while the males can either have their mother's (if a deWinter) or father's (in Merlin's case). Weaver family Though Fallon isn't a Weaver by blood, upon her birth, she was registered at Marcus Weaver's daughter and as such welcomed to the family by equal right as any Weaver born child. Upon her eight birthday, she was given the family symbol engraved on a bracelet which made her officially a Weaver by their code of conduct. Even though she doesn't carry the name anymore legally, she is still a member of the family just as much as her step-father's nieces and nephews. Biography Conception Though kept very much on the hush hush, most of the Bergens and Weavers knew what happened to Jezabel and how Fallon was conceived and that Marcus still chose to marry her mother and be Fallon's father despite the rape by Jonathan deWinter. The truth is, there was no rape, Jezabel willingly slept with Fallon's birth father but had no planned on getting pregnant in the process, from which the lie came from. To this day, the only two people in the galaxy that know the truth about Fallon's conception are Jezabel Weaver and Jonathan deWinter. Jezabel keeps this her biggest secret that she shares with no one, and nobody believes Jonathan while he's tried to show the world that he never raped her. Fallon found about this when she was fourteen. The weird thing about her finding out was because she was acting a bit too adult for her teenage and flirting too much and her mother confronted her telling her that such a behavior could easily lead to rape. Knowing this information now, Fallon keeps her mother in the dark about her intimate relationships. Chilldhood For the only granddaughter to Maximillian and Deidree Bergen, Fallon was spoiled right away. Her grandparents believed their daughter would have more children in time but felt that the truth could come out any day so they wanted to make sure their granddaughter enjoyed her life filled with lies as long as she could. She on the other hand learned that she could get anything and everything from the adults, especially her grandfathers and father as long as she did things right - used her sweet voice, smiled, entertained the adults with dances and reading skills. And she really did get what she wanted in the process. For the first nine years of her life, Fallon knew only adults and a boy by the name of John Wright, because their parents spent a lot of time together. It was after that time period, when Fallon was enrolled for schooling that she got to know other children, play with them and learn that you don't always get what you want, just because you're adorable. Hitting puberty No one could really expect the changes Fallon would go through upon hitting puberty. She was still the adorable child her family knew and spoiled but she was also very different. She was much more open, curious to to things she was too young to be curious about, began noticing boys and generally getting on her mother's nerves - though that wasn't always intentionall. She was twelve when she first discovered holo videos and secretly began to watch them. Other children giggled at the sight of it, Fallon studied them. Like lectures that had to be learned. She also began to notice her childhood friend, John, who was in fact ten years older then her was suddenly incredibly cute to her. But he was also married already. And if there was a boy or a man in this world she respect and cared enough for in this galaxy, it was John. And that meant he was going to remain her friend forever. And nothing more. Jonathan deWinter Fourteen years after she was born, Fallon discovered the truth about her birth father and that it wasn't the man she loved as her father. His name was Jonathan deWinter, he raped women and he raped her mother from which she was a result from. Her mother admitted it to her in a heated argument, trying to ease her spirit. She failed at easing her spirit but it did give Fallon a chance to look at her mother different and to pay some respect ot the woman that gave birth to her. Despite loving who she was, having the last name Weaver and being Marcus's daughter all this time, curiousity took the best of her and Fallon had to know who she really was. So she went and learned, took her father's last name and got to see there was a whole family she didn't know and even worse, that had names for children like her. The first time she heard was the first time she began to hate it. And that hasn't changed, not even now, five years later. Four funerals The last year was pretty hard on Fallon. In a short period of time, she managed to loose John from her life, his parents and his wife. And while she didn't have strong feelings for Cameron Wright as she did for John and his parents, she still cared about her enough to grieve for her. But all together, it was a terrible blow on the young woman. For a short while, it got her thinking about her own parents and even her own life. It was when she realized that all human beings are fragile and could leave this world faster then one could imagine it. It was also the moment she decided to follow her deWinter force training and became a Sith. One miracle Fallon herself had never believed in miracles, at least not until she found John Wright on her doorstep, alive and breathing after they had burried him. It was the oddest experience for the young Sith Apperentice, no matter how believing she had become in the force and the teachings of her Master. And it was also the beginning of something else, something different. All of a sudden, the miracle of John Wright being alive had turned into the miracle of him being hers. And then it lead to something else. A chance for Fallon herself to grow to someone her mother wanted to be. Someone faitful, loving and loyal, to one single person and not wasting her life on endless boys that interested her for single night. But what this would all mean in the long run, she still had to learn. Carnival of Lost Souls During a brief Carnival holding on Coruscant, Fallon expressed the desire to see it and in company of John participated, during which she receieved a stuffed animal that he won for her and generally had a good time with her lover, making the event their first official date. Abduction With some time on her hands and with her Dad feeling guilty for not seeing her so long, Fallon was handed a credit card to do some shopping for which the girl chose Thyferra, not knowing at that point that it would cause a chain events waiting for her. With a crash of a vessel above her, Fallon was used as a landing pillow for her cousin Morgaine. Initially, the odd girl ahd no idea who she was but since Fallie had receieved a quick recap on family members a while back, she remembered their faces and Morgaine's was certainly not easy forgotten with the red hair and miss-matched eyes. It was the first time Fallie was caused a mud baby to her face, a phrase that didn't sit well with her all. For reasons really unknown to the brunette, she offered her cousin help to get back to Spira despite her attitude towards her. The trip to the planet itself wasn't very interesting but it was after they took a taxi that things began to turn. The driver ended up kidnapping them and with Morgaine's odd behavior throughout the drive, the two ended up passing out, only to wake up in an weird place, tied up. Fallie got out of her restrains easily due to her skinny and flexible body at the time. After being free, the two lit cigarettes, at which time Fallon got her own lighter bought to her by her Dad with an inscription over it: To my little girl, no matter what blood says, you'll always be my little girl, love, your dad. The real surprise came at the end when Alistair showed up, revealing that it was all his plan. He tried apologizing to Fallon then, explaining none of it was intended for her but what he receieved was a slap. After it, he asked if they could be friends but she didn't give him a real answer at the time. All of it was of course interrupted when Morgaine began acting strange again and the two got her into the speeder, rushing to the Mansion to try and figure out what is wrong with her. Her Aunt's Wedding Not too long after what had happened on Spira, Fallon received an invitation to the wedding of her Aunt and Xander Starkiller. Despite what had happened, she chose to attend, dressed as no less than a princess, taking John as her date. As interesting as the event itself was, Fallie felt slightly out of place there, with one cousin ready to jump at her and insult her, another one with whom she had some bad blood because of what he got her involved into just for the sake of a practical joke for his sister, Nessarose was running around and being a wonderful flowergirl. For a brief moment, her then Master appeared but Fallie chose not to bother him, remaining by John's side the entire time. Babysitting Duty on the Hologram Fun World Soon after, she receieves a message from her Dad that there's a Hologram Fun World happening so she traveled to it, remembering the advice he had given her, wanting to try out exactly what he told her not to. But a Pirate bringing chaos to the event, Fallon doesn't get a chance to see the Nightmare Machine but instead runs into Nessarose who should be looked after by Morgaine who has too high to do it, and Fallie puts the role on herself somehow. She suplies her cousin with a new pack of candy and when they find Morg, she thinks she's a lioness at first and scares Nessa before she gets fed candy and passes out. At that point, Nessa asks that they call Shery to pick them up. Before the day is off, Morg wakes up and Nessa feels better, wanting to go on the merry go round which ends up breaking and going much faster than it should, due to which her cousins falls, but is saved by Shery before anything bad actually happens to her. All four travel to Spira after that. Sithmas on Corellia Right before Sithmas arrives, Fallon is ordered by her mother to go do some shopping on Corellia and the two travel there with John. With some remark on what needs to be bought, she sets out to the market place on her own, forgetting quickly what it even was and briefly enjoys the show of the man fighting there before she's reached to by her mother who is angry with her for forgetting her list. The two are then joined by Jonathan deWinter who grabs a hold of her mother for which Fallon slaps him and gets one in return, followed by John trying to deal with him before Nessa sees the whole thing and wants to protect her Uncle. All that just brings out the whole family into it, her Aunt insulting her and finally Morgaine crashing into John's back which lets Jezabel and Jonathan slip away before she makes the request to her boyfriend that they part as well. Achieving Knighthood After the loss of two brief Masters, Fallon met Rylan Kordel who taught her a few things and the developed a friendship. With time passing by, he took her to a night club where he knighted her, a somewhat tribute to Fallon's personality which makes the usual knighting ceremony a bit ridiculous in her case. The night ends quickly though with Rylan's departure. Valentines Ball 2011 With a Valentines Ball being organized on Cato Neimodia in the Colonies region, Fallon naturally wishes to attend. What began as a wonderful evening with just her and John, soon turned into a complete drag as she saw her naked birth father. Her mood brightens slightly when she sees Nessa, greets her Aunt and Uncle and finally has some more private time with John until Jonathan interrupts them once again. The scene unfolding after that, with John throwing her birth father out the window is quite enjoyable to the brunette but it ends quickly as she is summon to her Uncle through the Force and discovers that her Aunt had passed out, putting her in charge of Nessarose. That, naturally, doesn't go as planned as the four year old is very upset and wants to find who pointed her mother, sending Fallon to kill a bunch of people. While others would find such a task to be bad and wrong, Fallie doesn't much care and keeps doing it until her Uncle tells her to stop. This led to Nessa wanting to do it secretly and they end up in the girl's bathroom where they run into Morgaine. After enjoying a quick cigarette while Morg continued entertaining Nessarose, Fallon followed her cousin out only to see her in good hands again and her Aunt awake, leaving her to find John who takes her home. Mutual Training Years after the previous events, as Nessarose is about to turn thirteen, she visits Fallon on Coruscant and spends the weekend with her. The initially have a girl's night, watching movies, doing their nails after which Nessa expresses her desire to go out to a club which Fallie doesn't allow. The eventually settle on eating out at which time her cousin tries once more to convince her that they could really go out. At the place, they have a meal after which Nessa leaves for the bathroom and ends up at gun. Having been gone long, Fallon goes to find her and ends up killing the attacker, a female one. The two return back to Fallon's place where she ends up teaching Nessa Force Rage, Enhance Ability, Force Speed and nearly teaches her Force Jump but learns that Nessarose is afraid of heights, after which she forgoes the idea and the return to watching a movie about Witches. Naturally, both can find many flaws in the movie but the one thing that does catch Nessa's interest is the power of altering one's apperance, making her try and eventually succeed coloring her hair pink. Fallon learns the power as well after a brief instruction on how to do it. The engagement Another event Fallon simply can't resist attenting to was the beach party on Corellia where she intended to dance, swim, drink and who knew whatelse with John by her side. Her plans changed though as her boyfriend asked her to close her eyes and put a small box in her hand, which when opened, revealed a ring, and John asked her to marry him. Naturally, as always, Fallie was terrified of the idea, having mostly her own parents to compare such a thing to. But after a long silence, she thought about it, remembering something she told herself many times over, that she and John were not her parents and their future would not be the same, making Fallon finally accept the proposal. Of course, with her idea of marriage, she never quite thought of the wedding itself, making her ask John what the next step would be. He gave her some ideas, making her decide to contact Nessa but first, when the evening was over, she would send a message to her father. The future changeable Even as a nearly fourty year old, Fallon has a lot to learn about life. She's watched her family grow in ways she had expected it. Watching a new generation of her family grow up, she has found herself wishing for a child of her own, with John. Character Flaws *Alcoholic *Addict (sex, pain, John) *Arrogant (Snobbish, to a degree) *Audacious (towards mother's rules ) *Blunt *Bold *Childish (it happens) *Disorder (apparently Sex Addiction is a disorder *shrugs* and Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder) *Fickle (working on it ) *Fierce *Fixation *Flirt *Hedonistic *Impatient *Impish *Liar (I'd say ask my mother... but then you'd let her know I do lie ) *Lustful *Masochist (like we didn't know that ) *Murderer *Obsessive *Overprotective *Phobia (Cacophobia, Gamophobia, Gerascophobia, Lackiophobia, Obesophobia, Phytiphobia) *Rebellious *Reckless *Sadomasochist (sometimes) *Selfish *Smart Ass *Spoiled *Stubborn *Troublemaker *Vain Force Abilities Roleplaying threads Training *A Dark Beginning *'Time to Start Over' Training others *'Fallie and Nessa Strike Back!' Promotions *'A Night to Remember' Social threads *'Colored in Lies' *Welcome to the Party *Coruscant Nights *'A New Life' *'Carnival of the Lost Souls' *[http://descension.yuku.com/topic/659 The Whole Rythym Section went CRASH BOOM BANG] *'For All Eternity - Shery and Xander's Wedding' *It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighorhood *[http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1285 T'ime Off Is Game On [Hologram Fun World']] *The Party of a Lifetime *Said the Spider to the Fly *'Raindeer Games Gone Wild' *'Tarko-se Valentines Ball 2011' *I Know You *'All Summer Long ' *No Fate but What We Make *'Halloween Masquerade Ball' *Mean Girls *All Change is not Growth, as all Movement is not Forward Faction threads * Completed threads - 13 (Apprentice - 9; Knight - 4) Category:Human Category:DeWinter Family Category:Sith Category:Character Category:Coruscant Category:Weaver Family Category:Female Category:The Sith Remnant Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Family of Darkness Category:Mental Disorder Category:Rogue Sith